Wake Up Your Heart
by BridgitKiido
Summary: Each of the holders of one of the little orby things write a short note to Judai explaining why they are feeling the adjective on their orby thing about him.  Spoilers for mid season 3, oneshot.


**Wake Up Your Heart**

by BridgitKiido

Disclaimer: GX is not mine.

Spoiler Warning: This fic contains defined spoilers through episode 136, as well as implied ones through around episode 139 or so.

* * *

_Anguish_

Judai, I understand that all you wish to do is protect everyone you have made friendships with. But… If that means that in order to save one, you must sacrifice another, is it really worth it? And before you try to make any excuses, please do not. I am well aware that you were not the one to call the attack, and yet could you not have still protected us?

My heart feels as though it is being torn to pieces. I have only felt this once before… and I never wanted to return there again. In the shadows, I was forced to abandon all those I cared about and become a servant of Darkness…

And watching this, I fear that you might stray down that same path.

Please, Judai… it would be so painful to have to watch another fall to evil…

-_Fubuki 10-Join_

* * *

_Sadness_

Judai…

I feel betrayed. I know that you couldn't prevent it… you had no way of knowing that attacking Bronn would cause Manjoume to be sacrificed… and you weren't even the one who ordered the attack that sacrificed Kenzan, Brother, and myself…

But I still feel betrayed.

We came to this world to save Johan. Then, we met Freed and the other villagers, and you pledged to protect them as well. But… it just seems to me that while you are even willing to sacrifice others to protect perfect strangers, you can do very little to protect friends that you have known for years… who you have fought alongside countless times against evil…

I'm so sad; Judai… does our friendship really mean that little to you?

-_Asuka Tenjoin_

* * *

_Hatred_

Aniki. If we really meant that little to you, you should not have led us on that we were your friends, don. Yeah, yeah, you weren't the one who called the attack. You know what? You were still the one that let Bronn's henchmen capture us. You could have ridden alongside us on the Sonic Ducks. When we wound up tripping, you could have waited for us to get re-mounted. At the very least, you could have looked back to make sure we were okay, saurus.

But no. You _had_ to get there as soon as possible because _obviously_ there were invisible time constraints. And when Bronn wound up sacrificing us, you wound up doing nothing.

Nothing, don.

That's what I hate. You're completely focused on helping complete strangers and people that you've only known for a couple months at most, but when it comes to your friends… even your followers… you do nothing, saurus. It's as though _you're_ the one that hates _us_.

-_Kenzan_ _Tyranno_

_

* * *

_

_Anger_

Judai, you came to this stupid world in order to rescue Johan. Your excuse was that he had become your friend, and you had to save your friend.

Well, that's _very_ noble of you, but you've overlooked one thing: he's _not_ your only friend. In fact, we've been your friends since before you even knew this Johan kid even existed.

And yes, I just called you my friend. No, I don't know what I was thinking when I said that either.

The point is, we're your friends too. We came with you to this stupid world because we wanted to help you save Johan. The least you could do is remember that we exist once in a while. You know, let us in on what you're planning, let us help you make some decisions…

That's why I'm mad at you: because you seem to think that we don't even exist.

-_Jun_ _Manjoume_-_sanda_

P.S. Do _not_ forget the Sanda!

_

* * *

_

_Doubt_

Aniki…

I always thought that you were an amazing person. No matter what happened, you kept a cheerful outlook on life, and you always looked on the bright side no matter what happened. Even when it seemed as though something was impossible, you somehow managed to make it happen without hurting anyone. And you always looked to all of us, your friends, for your strength, and in turn you gave us yours.

But after seeing your battle with Bronn and everyone else sacrificed, I'm beginning to think I was wrong. You never looked to us for your strength – if that was true, why would you have done nothing to stop the others from being sacrificed? If you could really do the impossible, why did you not bring them back afterward?

If you were always cheerful, how could you have such a cold look in your eyes just then?

Aniki… no, just Judai… I doubt that you were ever truly my friend to begin with.

-_Sho Marufuji_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: I'm not sure exactly why I wrote this – I guess it's just stress relief. I'm mad at Judai for… well, the events of episodes 136 and onward, and I'm also aggravated with certain extended family members who feel that watching a baseball game on a tiny television in the kitchen is more important than stopping in the living room to say hi at my grandmother and sister's birthday party. Except at least with Judai, I can yell at the computer and no one will yell at me for expressing feelings that should be kept secret… _

_The title is the same as the second ending theme. I'm not sure whether I named it that more because it's a good piece of advice Judai should be following in this current arc (hint hint to protagonist-man), or because I just found the song and have been listening to it non-stop for the past two hours or so. Probably a bit of both._


End file.
